Dissonance
Dissonance, known as Forlorn Skies during development, is an umbrella fighting game developed and published by Ace High Software for the Nintendo Switch and personal computers via Valve's Steam platform. While it does feature characters from series both critically acclaimed, critically panned or otherwise, the game deviates from other umbrella fighters by being a 2-v-2 fighter in the same vein as the early Marvel vs. Capcom titles and Power Stone. Gameplay As mentioned above, Dissonance takes its core gameplay from several Capcom fighters released in the 1990s while also incorporating elements of the Super Smash Bros. series as well. Each player selects two characters to fight with and one assist set consisting of two non-playable characters who can be summoned throughout the match; players can swap between characters at any time. All characters have access to several standard attacks, accessed by pressing in the Switch version, and four special moves, triggered by pressing and holding a direction on the control stick in the Switch version. Hitting an opponent deals damage to them and decreases their health bar by a certain amount while also changing the fullness of their Grand Finale meter. Grand Finales are the game's equivalent of finishing moves in other fighting games and can be accessed by filling up the Finale Meter; receiving damage depletes the meter while dealing damage replenishes it. Characters have three different Grand Finales depending on how full their meter is. Fights take place across a number of unique three-dimensional stages representing locations from numerous forms of media. Each stage has a number of hazards and platforms which may cause an interference when fighting. Said hazards can be turned off from the options menu. Playable Characters The game launched with 20 characters from across a wide spectrum of media, albeit most of them originate from video games. Like Overwatch and Splatoon, Dissonance will receive infrequent updates adding new characters and stages with the roster set to be over double its current size by the end of 2020. Stages Trivia *''Dissonance'' is notable for several reasons... **The first playable appearances of Dwight Schrute, Enid, Grunkle Stan, Nylocke and Yamamura. **The Werehog's first playable appearance since his debut in 2008's Sonic Unleashed. **Commander Keen's first playable appearance since his last appearance in 2001's Commander Keen. **Pepper Roni's first playable appearance since his last appearance in 2002's Island Xtreme Stunts. **Dwight Schrute's first appearance in any media since the The Office episode "Finale". *''Forlorn Skies'', the game's original title, is not a reference to the Heaven Shall Burn song of the same name. The name was determined before the creator knew of the song's existence. *The game's theme was originally the song "Ain't No Rest For The Wicked" by Cage the Elephant but was changed to "In the End" by Black Veil Brides. **That being said, the former song appears as an option for music to play on the title screen. *The primary announcer's voice is provided by fighting game community member Maximilian Dood. His trademark "Let's go!" can be heard when entering a match. **Other announcers in the game include streamer Vincent Lange, animator and voice actor Christopher Niosi, and Cecil Baldwin, the voice of Cecil in the podcast Welcome to Night Vale. Category:Steam Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Projects by Ace High Software Category:Umbrella Games